When love falls
by shi97n
Summary: Pertemuan antara dua insan bukan karena ketidaksengajaan semata, namun mengikuti alur yang telah disusun-Nya FF buat event Sasodei SDRD Not no homo.


_**Selasa, 29 April 2014**_

Gumpal-gumpal awan serupa domba-domba yang berarak mergerak mengikuti tiupan angin, menghiasi biru langit yang begitu murni, menyelimuti atap sebuah SMA swasta di bawahnya. Gedung putih besar bertingkat tiga tersebut tengah berisi murid-murid yang sedang menuntut ilmu, guru-guru yang mentransferkan segenap kemampuan mereka kepada murid-murid tercintanya, para penjaga kantin yang sibuk memasak makanan untuk dijual pada siswa-siswa yang lapar di jam istirahat nanti, juga para staff yang melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

Kita beralih ke salah satu kelas yang terletak di lantai dua. Kelas XI IPS B. Jam pada dinding tengah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang hari Selasa, artinya, sekarang tengah jam pelajaran seni musik. Pelajaran yang sangat-sangat tidak disukai oleh anak-anak satu angkatan, bahkan satu sekolah.

"Eh, anjir susah banget soal remednya geulaaa…" keluh salah satu siswi berambut cepol dua begitu sang guru telah selesai menuliskan soal remedial di papan tulis. Hampir satu angkatan remed semua. Tentu saja karena soalnya yang aneh bin ajaib yang dianggap terlalu sulit oleh dicerna oleh anak-anak seusia mereka.

"Lu ngerti, Dei?" Tanya siswi tersebut kepada siswa berambut pirang panjang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Boro-boro, Ten. Ngerti soalnya aja kagak." Jawab Deidara cuek. Telunjuk kanannya asyik men-scroll layar smartphone-nya. Mencari jawaban atas soal remedial yang bahkan tidak ia pahami soalnya. "Ji, lu ngerti?"

"Ngerti, kok." Jawab cowok berambut coklat tua panjang di depannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau cowok bermarga Hyuuga ini bisa diandalkan dalam mata pelajaran tersebut, terkadang.

"Eh, demiapaaa? Liat dong, bro!" Deidara dan Tenten bergegas menghampiri Neji, diikuti oleh siswa-siswi lain yang juga ingin mendapat 'pencerahan' dari sang juru slamat matpel seni music satu-satunya yang ada di kelas tersebut. Deidara cukup beruntung karena ia duduk di dekat Neji sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mengkopi jawaban dari pelajaran terabsurd sejagat itu.

"Asoooy, tengkyu boy! Next time gua nyontek lagi yah, bos!" Ucap Deidara kepada Neji sambil menyeringai setelah meletakkan lembar jawabannya ke meja guru.

"Yo'i!" Jawab Neji santai seperti biasa.

* * *

_TERENTENGTERERENTENGTENGTENGTENGTERERENTENGTENTENGTENTENTENGTENTENTENGTENGTENGTENGTENG_

Bel tanda jam istirahat kedua telah berbunyi. Para siswa-siswi segera menutup bukunya dan pergi keluar dari kelas. Begitu juga dengan Deidara. Dia bergegas menuju kantin untuk membeli secangkir _ice blend_ coklat kesukaannya dan duduk dengan tenang di salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia sambil memainkan ponselnya. Dengan lihai jari-jarinya mengetikkan sebuah kalimat dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang dengan messenger.

'_**Konan, gue udah di kantin. Lu di mana?'**_

Tak lama berselang, seorang siswi berambut pendek dengan hiasan bunga di dekat poninya duduk di seberang Deidara. Tangannya yang putih menenteng _smartphone_-nya dan secangkir _cappuccino_ dingin kesukaannya.

"Makin item aja tuh kantong mata, begadang lagi?" Tunjuk Deidara pada kantung mata Konan yang terlihat semakin gelap.

"Ehh? Keliatan banget, apa?" Ucap Konan tidak percaya seraya mengaktifkan kamera depan ponselnya untuk melihat kantung matanya sendiri.

"Lumayan keliatan, loh. Pasti baca yaoi lagi, kan?"

Konan hanya tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya yang satu itu sudah hafal sekali dengan kebiasaannya yang satu itu sebagai seorang fujoshi akut.

"Deuh, kenapa ga di-_bookmark_ aja sih biar bisa dibaca pas udah siang?"

"Rasanya penasaran aja kalo ga langsung dibaca, Dei. Kayak lo gatau gue aja, hehehe.."

Deidara tertawa pelan. Bukan haknya untuk melarang Konan untuk melakukan hobinya. Lagipula, dilarang pun tetap saja dia akan melakukannya, ya kan?

"Eh, btw nih, gue abis dapet informasi pameran seni, nih. Lo kan suka sama hal-hal berbau seni gitu, kan? Lo bisa ikutin pameran itu!" Konan menunjukkan informasi mengenai pameran yang ia maksud di ponselnya kepada Deidara. Mata Deidara berbinar saat membacanya.

"Eh, seriusan?" Deidara masih sedikit tidak percaya.

"Beneraaan… Tuh, ada tulisannya, tanggal 1 Mei 2014." Kata Konan sambil menunjuk ke tulisan yang menjelaskan tanggal penyelenggaraan pameran.

"Berarti…..Kamis besok, 2 hari lagi, dong? Yahhh…. Ga cukup kali waktunya…." Deidara menunduk lemas. Semangatnya luntur seketika.

"Lah, emangnya koleksi tanah liat sama lukisan-lukisan lo dikemanain?"

"AH!" Deidara menepuk keningnya "Bener! Gue kan masih ada koleksi-koleksi lama!" Semangatnya pun tumbuh lagi.

"Kalo mau, nanti sepulang sekolah kita daftar barengan aja. Gue juga mau ikut kok, mau buka booth origami." Ajak Konan.

"Sip!"

_TENEGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENGTENG_

Bel tanda jam istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi. Deidara dan Konan segera beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka untuk kembali ke kelas masng-masing.

"Btw, thanks ya info-nya! Lo emang sahabat gue yang paling ngertiin gue!" Ujar Deidara. Konan tersenyum puas.

* * *

"Kak Sasori…. Turun, yuk! Makan malem udah siap."

Seorang remaja putri berambut pendek dengan dahi yang agak lebar dimintai tolong oleh ibunya untuk memanggil kakaknya turun. Namun yang diajak turun malah tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Kak, turun, kak. Makan dulu. Disuruh mama…"

"Bentar," akhirnya Sasori membuka suara, walau hanya sepatah kata. Tangannya masih asyik membentuk sebongkah kayu di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sangat serius dengan pekerjaannya tersebut.

_TOK TOK_

"Masuk"

Seorang wanita berambut panjang hitam memasuki kamar. "Kalian kenapa lama sekali? Ayo kita makan, makan malam sudah siap."

"Sebentar, ma.." Tatapan matanya masih belum beralih daru bongkahan kayu di hadapannya. Walaupu masih kasar, namun sudah bisa ditebak apa yang akan Sasori buat dengan kayu tersebut, bentuk kepala manusia.

"Sasori, kalau kamu tidak makan, nanti penyakit maag-mu kambuh, loh.." Ucap mama Sasori seraya mengusap rambut putranya.

"Biar saja, kan dia sendiri yang merasakannya!" Timpal adik Sasori dengan ketus.

"Sakura!" Mama Sasori menegurnya. Sasori hanya berdecih pelan. Ia mencoba untuk bersabar karena ia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tidah mau emosi sesaat menghancurkan pekerjaannya, terutama kayu cendana yang tengah diukirnya saat ini yang diimpor langsung dari Indonesia dengan harga yang mahal.

"Nak, kita stop dulu, yah… Nanti kita lanjut lagi, ok?" Mama Sasori meraih pisau ukir di tangan Sasori dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sasori menghela nafas, namun tidak menjawab. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mengikuti ibunya untuk makan malam.

* * *

_**Rabu, 30 April 2014**_

"Dei, gue mau ke salon. Lo ikut, ga?"

"Deuh, keanya enggak dulu, deh… Gua mau beli tanah liat dulu, stok gue di rumah udah abis…" Sesal Deidara. Padahal di jadwalnya Deidara, harusnya hari itu dia udah nyalon buat yang kedua kalinya. Rambutnya juga udah mulai minta di-_creambath_. Tapi saking ketar-ketirnya dia nyiapin buat pameran dadakannya besok, terpaksa dia beli krim buat _creambath_ di rumah sendiri yang dijual di minimarket dekat rumahnya, karena udah gaada waktu buat ngantri di salon.

"Yah…. Gue sendirian, dong…. Bukannya hari ini jadwal lo nyalon, yah?"

"Maunya, sih… Tapi gimana lagi. Lagipula gue udah beli krim buat _creambath_ sendiri di rumah, kok. Jadi, tenang aja."

"Yahh…" Terlihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Konan. "Yaudah, kalo gitu nanti gue beliin _hairspray_, yah? Ok?"

"Buat?"

"Liat aja , gue _creambath_ dulu, yah? Bye!"

"Tung—" _Beep beep_, telepon sudah diakhiri oleh Konan. Deidara menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan model apa lagi yang akan diterapkan Konan pada rambutnya kali ini? Model rambut pita _Lady Gaga_? Udah sebulan yang lalu. Model kribo _Oprah Winfrey_? Udah dua minggu yang lalu. Berarti, jangan-jangan….. Jambul khatulistiwa Syahrini? Bulu kuduk Deidara bergidik begitu membayangkan rambutnya akan dibentuk seperti terowongan oleh Konan. Hiii….

"Ah, udah! Mending gue cabut dulu." Gumam Deidara seraya meraih tas selempangnya, lalu pergi.

* * *

"Hhhh….. Kalo nyalon sendiri ga asik, ga rame…." Gerutu Konan. Di dahinya seakan ada tulisan 'BOSAN'.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah _shaggy_ memasuki salon tersebut. Ia menghampiri salah satu karyawati salon itu dan bertanya dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apakah kalian menjual rambut palsu?"

Si pegawai salon mengangguk. Ia bergegas masuk ke suatu ruangan kecil, dan keluar dengan sebuah manekin dan satu kantong berisi rambut palsu ke atas meja. Ia memasangkan sebuah rambut palsu berwarna pirang keemasan cerah pada manekin.

"Hanya itu?"

Si pegawai salon hanya mengangguk. Sasori berdecih pelan. Namun, model wig tersebut tidak buruk juga. Selain itu warnanya juga enak dilihat. "Ya, sudah. Saya ambil ini."

"Baiklah! Tuan bisa mencoba rambut ini di kamar pas itu." Ucap si pegawai salon sambil menunjukkan letak kamar pas.

"Oh, maaf. Ini bukan untuk saya pakai, tapi untuk karya saya." Jawab Sasori. Setelah membayar, ia bergegas pulang untuk menyelesaikan karya-nya.

* * *

_**Kamis, 1 Mei 2014 **_

"Demiapa….."

Deidara shock begitu mendapati cat airnya yang telah habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah warna kuning, coklat, hitam, merah, putih, dan pink. Sedangkan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Ia kebingungan. Menelpon Konan, tidak mungkin! Toko buku, mana ada toko buku yang buka jam 2 pagi. Satu-satunya alternatif yaitu pergi ke _minimarket_.

Sesampainya di _minimarket_, Deidara bergegas mencari sekotak cat air. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Dengan panik, ia menghampiri si penjaga minimarket dan menanyakannya.

"Maaf, tapi stok cat air kami sedang kosong. Besok siang baru akan datang lagi."

'Yang benar saja?' Pikirnya. Deidara terduduk lemas. Mau tak mau ia harus melukis dengan warna-warna yang ada.

Ia pulang hanya dengan membawa sebotol _energy drink_ dan sekantong plastik besar camilan. Hanya? Tentu saja 'hanya' karena Deidara makannya banyak.

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Deidara terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lukis dengan warna yang terbatas.

.

.

.

.

.

Deidara membuka botol _energy drink_ yang ia beli dan meneguknya dengan lahap. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. Seperti sihir, tenaganya terisi kembali hanya dengan sebotol minuman itu. Ia segera menumpahkan cat-cat air yang tersisa ke dalam wadah cat dan menggoreskannya dengan kuas pada kanvas di hadapannya. Kuning ditambah coklat lalu diberi sedikit air untuk warna kulit, coklat ditambah sedikit hitam dan air untuk mata, merah, hitam, dan pink untuk rambut. Hitam untuk pakaian. Begitu menyelesaikan warna dasar, Deidara meraih hair dryer-nya untuk mengeringkan lukisannya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu. Setelah kering, ia menambahkan shading-shading dan background pada lukisannya, lalu mengeringkannya, begitu sampai seterusnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 pagi.

Lukisannya telah selesai.

Seorang pemuda laki-laki berkulit terang dan berambut merah marun, mengenakan sehelai jubah berwarna hitam dengan latar belakan bunga edelweiss putih yang melambangkan keabadian.

Deidara terjatuh di atas mejanya karena kelelahan.

Wajahnya menimpa lukisan yang baru ia keringkan.

Menimpa wajah pemuda dalam lukisan tersebut.

Dan bibir mereka bertemu.

Ia tertidur lelap karena kelelahan.

* * *

"akhirnya selesai…"

Suara Sasori memecah kesunyian. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 4 dini hari namun ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sasori menatap hasil pekerjaannya dengan puas. Sebuah boneka kayu berukuran manusia asli. Tubuhnya tinggi ramping dan ideal, kulitnya kecokelatan, rambutnya pirang keemasan dengan mata berwarna biru jernih yang indah.

Sasori menyentuh pipi boneka kayu tersebut dengan jemarinya yang penuh luka akibat goresan pisau ukir.

"Hey, kau yang menatapku."

"Padahal aku yang menciptakanmu. Tapi, aku merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh pesonamu. Aneh, bukan?"

Sasori mengecup bibir kayu boneka yang baru saja ia selesaikan dengan segenap kemampuannya dan pengorbanan, menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Lalu, memeluknya.

"Seandainya kau hidup, aku akan tetap membuatmu berada di sisiku, sampai akhir waktuku…"

Dan si boneka menjawab dengan sunyi.

* * *

"Di mana _booth_ kita, Konan?"

"Booth 23-B no 11 dan 12, sebelahan. Dari pintu masuk ambil kanan lalu belok ke kiri…" Jawab Konan sambil memperhatikan peta acara yang dipegangnya.

"Hhooooaaaaahhmmmhhh….. Yakin?"

"Gue rasa begitu… Ah, itu dia!"

Deidara dan Konan segera meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka dan menatanya di booth mereka masing-masing. Konan membuka _booth origami_ sedangkan Deidara membuka _booth_ miniatur tanah liat dan lukisan.

"Dei, itu lukisan baru lo?" Tanya Konan seraya menunjuk ke lukisan pemuda berambut merah yang dibuat Deidara.

"Ah, iya. Baru gue selesain subuh tadi pake warna seadanya."

"Tapi ganteng loh, Dei! Coba perhatiin, deh. Matanya bulet gitu, terus idungnya mancung. Bibirnya bagus kea artis-artis korea. Rambutnya gondrong-gondrong spiky keren gitu.." Puji Konan.

"Ya, gue ga nyangka kalo lukisan yang gue bikin dalem keadaan rush malah jadi kece begini." Deidara mengusap lukisannya. Saat jemarinya bertemu dengan permukaan kanvas, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengalir dari ujung jarinya ke tangannya, bahu, lalu ke dalam dadanya. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh dalam hatinya. 'Apa, ini?' pikirnya.

Konan beranjak untuk kembali menata _booth_-nya. "AH!"

Mendengar jeritan pelan Konan, Deidara menghampirinya. "Kenapa?"

"I…Itu…" Konan menunjuk ke booth nomor 13, tepat di sebelah _booth_ Deidara.

"Itu? _Booth_ sebelah? Kenapa dengan _booth_ sebelah?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Lo… itu….. cowok itu…. Lukisan lo… boneka….. itu…"

"Cowok? Boneka? Apaansi? Ada cowok maenan boneka? Yaudah biasa aja kale…"

"Ih, mending lo liat sendiri, deh!" Ujar Konan kesal. Begitu menapakkan kaki di depan _booth_ nomor 13, kedua bola mata Deidara melebar. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang pemuda yang benar-benar mirip dengan pemuda yang dilukisnya, juga salah satu karya yang dipamerkannya yang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. "Ada yang bisa saya ban—" Pemuda itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa begitu melihat pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan salah satu kaya seninya tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau…."

Konan, yang melihat kedua cowok itu saling bertatapan tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa, terlintas ide jahil di kepalanya. Ia mendorong Deidara hingga terjatuh di dada pemuda berambut merah tersebut yang dengan refleks mendekapnya supaya tidak terjerembab. Lalu ia bersorak kegirangan dan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

"KONAN!" Teriak Deidara kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa… Namaku Sasori, hobiku adalah mematung. Kau?" Pemuda tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada Deidara. "Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Deidara menyambut uluran tangan Sasori. "Aku Deidara, aku suka membuat miniatur dari tanah liat dan melukis. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu denganmu."

* * *

_**Umpamakan, dunia ini adalah panggung sandiwara**_

_**Tuhan merupakan sutradara yang menuliskan skenario**_

_**Dan makhluk-Nya sebagai pemerannya**_

_**Pertemuan antara dua insan tersebut bukan karena ketidaksengajaan semata**_

_**Namun mengikuti alur yang telah disusun-Nya**_

* * *

Awyis, akhirnya fic ini kelaaar

…..

…

…

…

EH SUMFEH GUE BINGUNG MAU NGOMONG APA DEUH GOMEN GUE BUKAN TIPE ORANG YANG PINTER NGASIH KATA PENGANTAR/SAMBUTAN #dies

Intinya, tengkyu buat kalian yang udah baca fic ini. Maaf karena masih banyak kesalahan yang ada dalem fic ini. Mohon review dari kalian yang udah ngerti soal fanfic

Fic ini bakal ada chapter 2-nya nanti

Tengkyu! Owari!


End file.
